falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JASPER42/New Meat.
Paradise Falls.2262 Jack 'Breaker' Wood, a slaver born in 2234. As one of Paradise Falls' most successful and well known slavers he was respected and feared, by Wastelanders and fellow Slavers alike, for his brutal methods and unforgiving nature that got him his nickname. He was named 'Breaker' by Eulogy Jones, upon appointing him his second in command, for his ability to break slaves spirits via extreme torture. His job brought many perks, he had the best pay, next to Eulogy himself, and his own accommodation, but his favorite was he got his choice of any female slaves that took his fancy to use for his own enjoyment. Over the years he took many slaves back to Breaker's Den, his radier themed home full of Pre-War money and Sexy sleepwear. However, by the age of 28 he had his eye on only one slave. A Cutter|26 year old medical expert who had been born in to slavery. She was gifted in medicine and had somehow managed to avoid being 'broken' by any slaver, including Jack. Late one night, he took her from the slave pens back to his den, he locked her in the changing room and ordered her to change in to some sexy sleepwear and he wouldn't let her out until she did. After about half an hour she emerged he told her to lay on the bed, she obliged. How ever when he approached she pulled out a scalpel and jabbed in deep in to Jacks ribs. He stumbled back stunned, she leaped grabbing a Bonesaw|bonesaw from the nearby table and cut him across the face twice, the stabbed a pair of scissors deep in to his leg. He lay, screaming in pain while the slave got dressed and left the den. Word of the slaves attack on Jack spread quickly, he became the laughing stock if amongst the slavers and even some slaves. He was demoted and the slave as given the nickname Cutter. Paradise Falls.2270 Jack was sick and tired of being laughed at by those who had once worshiped him, worse still the slave, Cutter had now earned her freedom and was the slaver's medic. He needed to be respected again. And he knew how, In the Slaver Barracks there was a Vault 77 Jumpsuit|jumpsuit feared by slavers everywhere, it would be his ticket to the top. He dressed in the Jumpsuit and hid in the shadows until night fall, grabbing The Break from the pool table he slipped in to the barracks silently... Jack awoke the next morning in a mess of females. He smiled to himself, then he realized. His hands were covered in blood. He screamed and jumped up, gasping when he saw his whole body was drenched. "What the hell?" He shouted. "I need to get outta here. I can't stay here. Eulogy will kill me!" With that he ran, out of the barracks, out of Paradise Falls and in to the Wasteland armed with nothing but a pool cue and a vault-tech jumpsuit. Capital Wasteland. 2271 Jack had left Paradise Falls over a year ago now. He longed to return but knew he never could. Instead he had found home in a small cave, by day he hunted Mole rats|mole rats for their Mole rat meat|meat and by night he set a small amount of Frag mine|mines around the entrance to his cave, so as to protect him as he slept. One night, as he tried to sleep, he heard some screaming. Looking out the mouth of his cave he saw a Wastelander|man being chased by three Hunter|others "Don't let him get away" shouted one, who was possibly the leader. "I'm so hungry". The possible pack leader then stopped running and lifted a Hunting rifle|hunting rifle, about to take he shot he didn't notice Jack creeping up behind. THWACK. The Break slammed in to the Hunters head killing him instantly. Jack quickly looted the body of the gun and all ammo, but as he turned back to his cave he saw the other two hunters run at him. Both were waving Combat knife|combat knifes. One tried to stab him, but Jack leaped back just in time, dodging the blade. His assailant swung again, this time Jack blocked it. The man fell back, stunned slightly. Jack quickly swung his cue twice, hitting the fallen man over the head. He then grabbed the combat knife and stabbed the man in the chest. Jack turned to face the second, who ran at him waving his combat knife wildly. Quickly jumping to the side Jack dodged the attack and cracked the man over the head repeatedly. When he was sure both attackers were dead he pocketed a knife. Just in case. A shadow fell across him, Jack leaped to his feet, Break ready for another fight. Bur instead he saw the Wastelander. "Thank you kind sir. You saved my life, I only wish i had something to giv..." He was cut off there because Jack had cut him across the chest. The man fell to the ground dead. He had nothing of value so Jack left him, turning instead to the three hunters. On each he found some Strange meat|strange meat. Jack had no idea what it was, he shrugged and bit in to it. It was good, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The next morning he set off, back in to the wasteland, he needed to find a town, maybe he could sell the meat in exchange for a home? He soon saw a huge metal structure, he approached it. A Deputy Weld|Protectron greated him. "Welcome to Megaton.The bomb is perfectly safe" Megaton? The bomb? thought Jack. Still he had no where else to turn so he entered the gates. Lucas Simms|A sheriff approached him. "Why hello there, Names Lucas Simms. I'll be damned, you're from that vault, Vault 77?. *chuckles* I ain't seen one of those jumpsuits in a long time. Now what brings you to Megaton?" Said the Sheriff. "I'm looking for a place to stay, nothing fancy. Any where free around here?" "'Fraid not partner. Your best bet's to head for Rivet City..." Jack cut him off. "I can pay. I've got a quite a few caps, and some meat. Sweetest you've ever tasted I'll bet ya" He handed a piece to Lucas. Who took a bit. "Well I'll be that's some good meat. Tell you what. We've got an My Megaton house|old house you can have in exchange for all that tasty meat o' yours. Okay?" "Deal" Jack handed the sack of meat over to Lucas Simms. "Now listen here, partner" He said, suddenly very serous. "These are my people. This is my town. You so much as breathe wrong and I'm gonna fuckin' end ya. So don't you go causing any trouble. Now let me show you your lovely new home. " Megaton, 2272 Jack ha been living in Megaton for 1 year now. The residents liked him and Simms was pleased that he was keeping out of trouble, the only thin was, he wasn't. At the end of every other month he brought home a 'new friend' an at the beginning of the next his 'new friend was found beaten to death floating in the radioactive waters around the bomb. No one manged to make the connection, Simms had better things to do. There were a gang of raiders apparently stationed near by, who had been trying to beak in to Megaton. Deputy Weld had needed rebooting 12 times in the past month. As wells as needing 4 new combat inhibitors and 1 new arm. Things were not looking good. Nor were they looking good for a certain Colin Moriarty|bar owner. He was now down to his last 3 women. All the others had either disappeared one night and then found dead the following morning or left. Silver, Nova and Marianne were all who remained "This is insane!" Moriarty exclaimed. "How the hell am I suppose to make any money when someone keeps killing of all my merchandise?!" Silver stepped forward. "Listen her Colin! We're not merchandise we're people. We only work here because you said it was safe, well it doesn't seem very safe to me. I'm outta here." Moriarty slammed his hand down on his desk. "God damn it woman, you can't leave now, with only two left the well will run dry. Men like a bit of choice. "So do women, and my choice is not being beaten to death just so you can make a quick cap!" With that she stormed out Moriarty's Saloon|the saloon slamming the door behind her. "Damn you woman. I'll kill you for this you know that, you owe me 300 caps. Yeah hear? 300 caps or you're dead!" He shouted after her. "Give it a rest Colin, she's gone and she's never coming back."Said Nova causally. That night, a knock came at Marianne's door, she answered it. Laying in the ground was a letter, a bag of caps and some sexy sleepwear. She glanced around, Moriarty was busy and Nova and Gob were asleep. Silently she left the saloon and went to the address on the letter. A few hours later, as she lay sleeping in the man's bed a vault suited can came up behind her with a Pool cue. The following morning Marianne's body was found, beaten and bloody by the Megaton bomb. Moriarty had had enough. "No, you listen to ME Simms. This is MY town and those are MY girls who someone's killing. Now either you do something about it or I'll do something about YOU!" He stormed outta Simms house in a fit of rage. "Nova, you don't go with ANYONE with out my go ahead you hear? Not anyone!" "Yes, sir" She replied. But Nova had her own plan. When it came around for her to go with the killer she would be ready. A couple of weeks later a knock came... After business was done, Nova lay, asleep on the killers bed. At least that's what it looked like. She was really awake, and ready with a Knife|knife. As Jack approached the bed, Break in had, he sensed something was wrong then she struck. Nova jumped up, off the bed and stabbed Jack 5 times. Then she ran out the hose to find Simms. Jack knew he was in trouble, he injected himself with some Stimpaks and ran out of megaton. He ran for days with hardly any water and no food, he was staving. Then he saw them 3 Enclave soldier (Fallout 3)|men dressed in power armor. He ran up. "Please. Help me..." Then he fainted... Raven Rock. 2276 Jack was now a fully trained Enclave officer. He had ditched his 77 jumpsuit and pool cue for an Enclave Officer uniform and Jack (weapon)|unique ripper. In the four and a half years he had been residing at Raven Rock he had worked his way up the ranks and was now, next to Augustus Autumn| Colonel Autumn the highest ranking officer in the whole of The Capital Wasteland and was one of the few people to know President Eden's shocking secret. Jack lay, on his bed, in his private room when a voice came through the speaker next to him, it was the president. "Captain Wood, please report to my office immediately" Jack knew not to keep him waiting, he jumped up and quickly dressed in his uniform and ran down the hall to the presidents room. He approached the monitor and saluted. "Mr. President. Sir." "At ease Captain" Came the reply from the electronic screen."I called you here, Wood because we are about to undertake a special project. We have discovered the most effective weapon in all of the Capital Wasteland. Do you know what that weapon is Captain?" "No, sir" Jack replied honestly. "Deathclaws, Captain. Deathclaws." Deathclaw Sanctuary 2277 Almost a year later the Enclave had finished their plans and put into action their attempt to enslave all the deathclaws. Through extensive research they had discovered the two best places to farm Deathclaws. The Old Olney Underground| underground of an old abandoned town and the deathclaw sanctuary. A large squad had been dispatched to each location. Both had a high ranking officer, at least three highly trained and skilled a soldiers and at least one Enclave Scientist (Fallout 3)|scientist. Captain Jack Wood lead his squad to the Deatclaw Sanctuary, as per instructions and they set up base outside. "Right, lets do this, I'll scout inside so we have some idea of what we're u against." One soldier stepped forward. "Sir?" "You hard me. I'm in command here so you listen to me!" He walked in to the sanctuary, ripper ready, scanning for hostile targets. Then it struck. A huge black shape leaped at him and, for the first time in years, Jack was scared. He ran, not back to the door, because another black shape was blocking it, instead he rad through the dark tunnels in to the south end of the cave. They were chasing him, at least 3 of them. Maybe he could hide. He saw a small pile of body's. It was his best shot. He curled up and hid in the pile and prayed. The 3 shapes ran past. He sighed, he was somewhat safer. Jack crawled from his hiding place and started to walk back towards the exit when a Deathclaw leaped from the shade and struck him. Jack fell to the ground he tried to pull his Ripper up but he was to slow, the Deathclaw struck again. Jack closed his eyes, then he died. Behind the scenes *Jack's name, and character while possessed by the Vault 77 suit, was of course based on that of the killer Jack the Ripper. *Despite sharing the same name, he has nothing to do with Jack, the thief created by User:Yum Brahmin who traveled with The Exterminator. Epilogue While out hunting meat a group of slavers came across a box. Inside was a old Vault Suit and a holotape. A note was taped to the top it read. Category:Blog posts